


why did you fall for me? [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human error is a dangerous disadvantage found in the losing side. And you should never let it rule your head.</p>
<p>In other words: it's always a love at first time only it takes time to realize and sometimes it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why did you fall for me? [video]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Tulip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699395) by [withoutawish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutawish/pseuds/withoutawish). 



> Music: Daughter - Youth, Daughter - Youth (Isoform remix), Lilly Wood and The Prick - Prayer in C, Lilly Wood and The Prick (Robin Schulz Radio Edit) - Prayer in C, Charli XCX - Stay Away

**fall** /fɔːl/

verb (past fell /fɛl/; past participle fallen /ˈfɔːl(ə)n/

1\. Move from a higher to a lower level, typically rapidly and without control  
2\. To fall in love with someone


End file.
